Zameron Love Not Seen
by Kiwishakes
Summary: Cameron Quiseng grew up alongside his band mate Zach Porter and the two are like ey always joke around with each other by cuddling or sending cute messages to each other we're their fans will see it. Which causes their fans to ship them.What happens when Zach starts to feel something more towards Cameron? Will new relationship troubles come with working with a new band?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a GuyxGuy story so if you don't like stories like this don't ready. Thanks. Rate, comment, and hope you like it XD Also all the chapters except for Ch. 1 will be in AllStar Weekend song names.**

Cameron Pro:

There is a secret I have and I haven't told anyone, not my family nor my friends. But there is one person that knows what I am and has accepted me for it. That secret is that I'm gay. That's right you heard me, I'm Cameron Queseng from AllStar Weekend and I'm gay. I like boys.  
I'm in love with a guy, my boyfriend. That guy is the only person that knows I'm gay, and I know what you're thinking well duh he knows you're dating him.  
But what you don't know is he wasn't my boyfriend when I came out and told him I was gay. Heck we didn't even date till 3 years later and I was in AllStar Weekend by then. He was my best friend prior to us dating. He is kind, sweet, and a hilarious person always making me laugh. He always will have my back to like all the times before. As you can tell I love him.

_**ӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿӿ**_

Feeling a warm breath by my ear I wake up slightly and hear, "Hey Cam wake up." I just rolled over onto my stomach and tried to go back to bed thinking I'm too tired to move, leave me alone.  
I hear a sigh and start to feel happy that whoever it was is now leaving me alone. But then I hear "Fine you asked for it!" Before I could react to what that person said I felt a sharp pain course through my body and I snapped awake.

"What the hell!" I said instantly feeling the pain from whoever had jumped on me. I look up ready to yell again when I see who my annoying attacker is and I instantly see beautiful bright greenish blue eyes looking at me. "Haha sorry. But I had to do it you wouldn't wake up." Zach said. That's right my annoying attacker was my band mate and best friend Zach Porter.

"Still you don't have to jump on me! It hurt like hell!"

"Aww is Cammy poo mad." Zach said smirking.

At that moment I jump out of my bed not paying any attention to the fact that I'm only in my boxers and attacked Zach. Probably sensing that I'm about to attack him Zach starts to run for the door screaming. I chase after him out of my room and continue to run down the hall, onto the stairs, and into the kitchen.  
To answer your question yes we do live together. Zach, Michael, and I all live together. Honestly our mangers thought of it. They said it'd be a great thing for us to get to know each other.  
Honestly we were all best friends before AllStar Weekend even formed. So I didn't see why we'd have to live together. I mean I'm not complaining I love these guys and all but it's so much hard to hide the fact that I'm gay when I'm living with my two best friends who I have always told everything. It's difficult. Anyways let's get back to me killing Zach.

"Get back here Zach!" I screamed as we ran into the kitchen where Michael was making breakfast. Mhm food! I thought. Wait no focus on getting Zach back.

"AHHHH!" Zach screams as I finally catch up to him and grab his arm making him fall back on the ground. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell are you guys doing now?" Michael says still looking at the food he's making.

"Nothing much just getting revenge." I said smirking.

"Help Michael!"

"Depends what did you did this time Zach."

"He woke me up by jumping on me and I might add that he jump on me every hard 'cause I can still feel pain in my back" I said finally pinning Zack down on the kitchen. Holding his arms above his head with one hand so he can't hit me and then sitting on his legs so he can't kick.

"Michael!"

"Sorry Zach but I'm not going to interfere because you know even if I do he'll just get you later when I'm not around to help." Michael said finally looking away from the food he was cooking. He then looked between me and Zach.

"Whatever you're going to do just hurry up. The food is ready and we need to get ready to head to management." Then he turned away and started to get out some plates out for us.

I look back over to Zach and smirked. "Don't you love karma."

"Cameron come on you know we would have been late if I didn't wake you. I know I shouldn't of jump on you but it was the only way."

"Sorry Zach but this is pay back." I said before I start to tickle him all over.

"Hahahah...please...Cam...stop..." Zach says between laughs and taking in deep breaths. "I...can't...take...anymore!"

I pause for a second and remove my hands from his sides where I had been tickling him. "You know I'm very ticklish so I'm begging you to stop." Zach said almost in tears. Feeling like I had succeeded in getting my revenge I get off of him and help him back up to his feet.

"Your mean you know that." Zach said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah I know but you still love me you know it." I said will sitting at the kitchen table. I start to eat my breakfast that Michael had prepared for all of us.

"Whatever man." Zach say while punching my arm and nocking my fork back onto my plate.

"Come on Zach start to eat, we need to head out to management." Michael said.

"Yeah ok." Zach says as he starts to eat.


	2. Wanna Dance With Sombody

Cameron's Pro:

After we finished our breakfast we all ran upstairs into our rooms and changed out of pajamas as quickly as we can. I had all my cloths spread out onto my bed and floor trying to decided what to wear. After a minute or two of contemplating on what to wear I finally decided on wearing a black button down shirt, with some gray skinny jeans, a gemstone cross necklace and a couple of bracelets I had laying around. Next I tried to fix my hair up after realizing that I still had my bed head. Not a pretty sight if I have to say so. After another couple of minutes I finally got my hair to look good and not pop out every which way and headed down stairs.

As I had reached the last step down the stairs I hear Michael yelling my name. So I hurried up and ran out the door of the house to see Michael and Zach standing outside of the car. "Come on Cam we're going to be late!" Michael screams at me as he hops into the car. I ran to the car and dived onto the seats of the chair head first landing on Michael. "Dude!" Michael says but I didn't even have time to say sorry because instantly I started to crack up laughing. Then I heard the car door slamming shut. "You're so childish Cameron." Zach says laughing along with me.

"Hey I'm what keeps you guys from having boring lives." I say still laughing. I don't get why I'm still laughing but I just couldn't stop. At this moment Zach and Michael start to crack up laughing to. But I think that's 'cause I was acting like an idiot and looked funny the way I was laughing.

We must have been laughing for a long time because we soon pulled up into the parking lot of our managements building. As I got out of the car I was blinded by the sun. Why does it have to be sunny out so early in the morning? As we enter the building I asked the guys, "Guys do we really need to be here so early in the day?"

"Stefanie and Richard have something apparently very important to tell us so we had to come early. So relax ok?" Michael said. Stefanie Reines and Richard Reines our two managers that have helped us out a lot with our music and getting famous. We are very grateful to them both. What's so important that they have to tell us? Why do we have to show up at 9 in the morning for it? God I love them and all but I'm so tired that I'm still half asleep. As we walk into the elevator to bring us up to the 4th floor where we are meeting our managers Zach jumps onto my back and starts to sing I Wanna Dance With Somebody extremely loud into my hear.

"What are you doing?" I said. I tried to get him off my back but when I let go of his legs that I didn't even know I was holding on to he wrapped his legs around my hips and started to sing louder. "_Oh I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah I wanna dance with somebody with somebody who loves me. Want that wild, clumsy heart, I want someone to love. Kick the pedal to the floor like we're both on a run."_ Zach sang at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell Zach?!" Michael said covering his wars. "Why are you doing this?" After Michael says that the elevator door dings and Zach snaps out of it and stops singing. But I still had his legs wrapped around my hips. As we get out of the elevator I said, "Are you gonna get off my back too or only stop singing?" with a sigh.

"Nah your too comfortable to let go." Zach said with a smile.

"Argh fine. You win."

"YAY! I tamed the Cammy beast!" he said laughing.

"Now I'm a beast?! I'm not afraid to slam you into that wall to get you of my back, that is if I need to." I said smirking.

"That's not a nice thing to say Cameron. You might hurt Zach's feelings." Stefanie said while leaning against the door to the room we were supposed to meet them in.

"Whatever." I said with a laugh.

"Zach come on, get off of Cameron. You had your fun, now we have to get down to business. So come on and sit down on a chair instead." Stefanie said.

"Okay." Zach said while pouting. Aww look at Zach. That is so cute acting like a little baby that doesn't get to eat his dessert.

"So what did you call us here for? New song?" Michael said to Richard and Stefanie drawing my attention.

"Well..." It was Richard who answered, "We have great news!"

"What?" We all said in unison.

"You know how we wanted to get more singers and bands to feature on some of you guys' new songs...well.." Richard said stretching the word well to make suspense. "We found a great new band to be the featuring people on your new songs! They are the hottest thing right now! Their name is Union J." Richard says while waving his hand towards the door where now stood four boys.

I was so surprised when I saw the four boys standing at the door. Are they all singers? The first one that I noticed was a boy with long wavy hair that almost looked like curls. He was smiling so big and it was just the cutest thing I saw. Next to him was a boy who had a nice puff of hair on the top of his head and his hair shaved on the sides and back. But my eyes traveled to what he was wearing, a light light blue V-neck shirt and baggy black pants only being held up by a black leather woven belt. Then my eyes had traveled to the third boy who had gorgeous forest green eyes that were just so mesmerizing when you looked into them. My eyes also caught some of his tattoos. So a bad boy huh! I smiled at what I thought.

"Hi we're Union J." The last boy said snapping me out of my thoughts. Man I have to stop drifting off with my thoughts. He was the tallest out of the four, not that much taller, but still noticeably taller. He had the same hair as the second boy but the tips of the hair at the top of his head were stuck together. Now he's hot, I thought. He had the most beautiful eyes out of all four of them. He had blue eyes that looked like a combination of the ocean and a clear summer sky. It was intoxicating to look at.

"Hi we're AllStar Weekend. Nice to meet you." Michael said waving to us and breaking me away from the trance the fourth guys eyes had on me.

"Well introduce yourselves. You guys aren't kids anymore. Come on." Stefanie said.

There was an awkward silence before one of the boys from Union J said, "Um I guess I'll start then."

"Thank you!" Stefanie said happy that the silence is now gone.

"Well...um...hi my name is George." The boy with curly hair said while waving. Aww how cute he's so shy.

"Hi I'm JJ. I love to eat." The second boy with the buffy light blue tee said more confidently then George.

"Hi I'm Michael. It's very awesome to meet you guys."

"I should say the same. Hello I'm Jaymi." The third boy with the gorgeous forest green eyes.

"Hi I'm Zach. I like to sing!" He said which got a chuckle out of me.

"I'm Josh and I'm' proud!" The last boy with blue eyes said, making us all start to laugh.

"So what's your name?" George said will laughing and looking at me.

"I'm Cameron but you can call me Cam for short. Saved the best for last am I right." I said making everyone even Stefanie and Richard break out laughing. I think I'm going to like these guys!

**Hey guys hope you liked and as I promised it's longer :) I really want to continue this story but I don't know if I should. What do you guys think. Vote, comment, or just continue to read BYEE XD**


End file.
